


A Ticklish Proposal

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle Games, Tickle fic, Tickling, so much fluff oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Kristoff is having trouble getting his words out--luckily, Anna has just the method to help him.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Ticklish Proposal

“Anna, you wanna get… no, that’s… hey, Anna, what’s up, I was thinking, you, me, marriage—that’s ridiculous.” Kristoff sighed, running a hand over his tired features. “Hey Anna, didn’t see you there, oh by the way, do you wanna get married?”

He had been running different lines through his head for hours now, pacing endlessly up and down the dark halls of the castle, but nothing seemed to fit right. How do you propose to the girl who gave you everything, who changed your entire world view? Anything he had to offer seemed, frankly, insignificant. If he was being totally honest, he wasn’t sure why someone as amazing as Anna would want to be with someone like him. With each smile, playful shove, and caring gesture, he found himself falling in love with her all over again. And what was he? Just some socially inept ice carver she’d found in the mountains. How could he possibly compare to her?

He shook his head, forcing himself to calm down. If he psyched himself out now it would only make things more difficult. He stopped his nervous pacing, glancing over at her room, the door only a couple steps down. “Okay Kristoff. You got this. It’s fine. She loves you, you love her. What could go wrong?”

Anna was half-asleep when he opened the door, her face lighting up into a slow smile when she saw who it was. “Kristoff. You’re up late.”

“Am I?” He hadn’t exactly been keeping track of the time. He glanced over at the clock in her room which read a little past midnight. Kristoff’s eyes widened. As it turned out, he had spent more time than he had thought trying to plan out his exact words. “Oh. I didn’t even realize. Sorry, I can come back another time if you want to get some more sleep.”

“No, no,” Anna dismissed, waving her hand. “I’m—” she paused, barely suppressing a yawn. “—totally awake.”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah, definitely.” She stood up a little straighter, furrowing her eyebrows. “What did you need?”

Here it was. The big ask. All he had to say was a couple of simple words. “I just wanted to ask you something if that’s alright. As you know, you and I are… that is, we’re…”

“Together,” Anna suggested.

“Yes,” Kristoff agreed. “That. And as you know, people who are together often uh, you know…. I like you a lot, and so I was thinking, maybe the two of us could, uh, maybe….”

“Maybe… what?” Anna inquired, peering up at him. Kristoff flushed, taking a step back at her sudden proximity. Why was this so unnecessarily difficult? “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course, everything’s fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to—with me—if you want to—I mean—”

“You seem to be having a hard time getting your words out,” Ann pointed out, an endeared smile flitting across her lips.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Kristoff agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just nervous, is all.”

“Well, lucky for you, I have just the method to help you out with that,” Anna informed him, her smile from earlier turning suddenly sly and playful in a way that sent Kristoff’s nerves instantly on edge. “I sometimes use it on Elsa whenever she has trouble preparing her speeches. It’s like… an instant relaxation method.”

“What is it?” Kristoff asked warily.

“It would probably be better if I showed you instead,” Anna explained. “You need to raise your hands above your head, first. Oh, and close your eyes.”

Kristoff had a sneaking suspicion where this was going, but he complied regardless. Possibly it was because there was a part of him that wondered if her method would genuinely help. There was another part of him, rearing at the back of his mind, that was almost looking forward to this “secret method”. A small part. Miniscule really. Barely worthy of notice.

He raised his arms above his head slowly, clasping his fingers behind his neck. This is not where he originally thought this proposal was going, but life was full of surprises. He closed his eyes even more hesitantly and held his breath in expectation. When nothing happened for a couple of seconds however, he frowned and asked, “Are you gonna do something or—ah!”

Kristoff startled as nails suddenly and rapidly started spidering under his arms. Instantly his arms started to come down, but his interlocked hands caught on his neck, preventing them from moving further. He pressed his lips together in a firm line, desperate not to give in to the laughter that wanted to escape. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him crumple before tickling before, but there was still the urge to somehow appear tough that he could never shake off, no matter how many times she tickled him. His arms trembled, giggles building behind his lips where he fought to keep them.

“Oh c’mon,” Anna teased, her touch so light and yet so unbearable at the same time. “I know how much this tickles. You don’t have to hide it.”

“I-It dohoesn’t,” Kristoff stammered. “I-I juhuhust—ehehe, ah, no!”

Despite himself, laughter slowly began to intermingle with his words and soon he was full-on giggling, doubling over so that Anna had to direct his body against the doorframe to keep him from falling over. “There you go! I don’t see why you try to hide your reactions from me every time.”

“B-Behehecause ihihit’s ehehehembarrassing!” Kristoff protested, white-knuckling his grip on his neck so that he wouldn’t accidentally push her away. She was pursuing this one spot where his arms met his chest and it was killing him. “Ihihi lohohohook stuhuhupid!”

“You don’t look stupid,” Anna chided, poking his stomach for the comment. He squeaked, flailing awkwardly away from her touch. “You look adorable. And handsome. And every bit like the man I fell in love with.”

Love. The word added to the flush already prominent on his cheeks. Before he could think up any sort of intelligent reply, she was moving down and scribbling fingers over the soft skin of his stomach and thighs, the thin fabric of his shirt only seeming to aid her in tickling him better. He shrieked, arms coming down instantly and shoving her away. She merely moved around his hands however, poking and wiggling fingers against every available inch of skin she could find.

“A-Ahahanna!”

“Yes?”

“Thihihis ihihisn’t fahahahair!”

“But you’re not stopping me,” she pointed out. “Besides—it’s helping, isn’t it?”

Kristoff wanted to argue the point, but he found that she was right. He felt less like he was a hotwire of panic and more like a person again. His skin buzzed with sensation that left his mind blitzed out on euphoria. He could slowly feel himself calming down, even as his frantic reactions to the tickling increased. It was almost scary how effective the method was.

“Y-Yeheheheah,” he admitted, twitching away from her hands. “Stihihihihill! Ihihihit reheheally tihihihickles!”

“Is that a bad thing?” she inquired, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Dohohohon’t yohohohou stahahart!” he accused, yelping as she squeezed his sides. “Ahaha, wahahait!”

Kristoff could never take tickling for too long despite how much he loved it, and Anna knew this well. After another minute or so of playful teasing she backed off, allowing him to collapse against the wall, an exhausted grin playing over his features.

“There,” she said, crossing her arms in satisfaction. “Are you relaxed now?”

Kristoff exhaled slowly, shaking his head. “Yeah, actually. You’re evil, you know that?”

“People have mentioned that fact a couple times, yes,” Anna agreed, grinning impishly.

“I wonder why,” he said wryly. “And yet I’m marrying you anyway, which probably says something about me.”

Anna stared at him, her mouth falling open in a perfect O of surprise. “What did you just say?”

It took Kristoff a moment to realize himself what he had said and by then it was too late to take it back. A violent red crept up his neck and he jumped to his feet, already starting to bluster out excuses. “I mean, if you want to, that is, I didn’t mean to assume anything, I just—” He groaned, smacking the heel of his hand into his forehead. “I’m such an idiot, I can’t believe I forgot to propose! That was the reason I came here in the first place and I didn’t even—”

“Kristoff,” she interrupted. He stopped, glancing over at her. She was grinning, a wild, spectacular grin that seemed to take over her entire face. Kristoff’s heart stuttered in his chest and he had to remind himself that breathing was important and something he needed to be doing. “Of course I’ll marry you. You’re one of the most generous, caring people I’ve ever met and the bravest man I know. How could I not spend the rest of my life with you? I love you.”

“I…I love you too,” Kristoff agreed softly, taken aback by her words. “I’ve always loved you.”

“Well then,” Anna said slowly, biting her lip in excitement. “I guess we’re getting married.”

In the next moment Kristoff was sweeping her into his arms and Anna squealed with delight as he lifted her easily off the floor. And despite the fact that he’d been laughing non-stop for the past five minutes, he found he couldn’t stop now when faced with a lifetime in the arms of the girl who had changed his world.

Truly, Kristoff couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> For the request by @sapphicsierramist who requested a fic with Kristoff proposing to Anna.   
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
